Bellarke
by MananaFairy
Summary: Bonjour Bonsoir, Bonne journée ! Je me suis enfin lancée ! J'écris sur The 100 ! Alors voilà, je vais poster ici un tas de petites histoires, et à vous de venir voir maintenant ! Le premier ? Allongés dans l'herbe, la rencontre de Bellamy et de Clarke au mariage d'Octavia ! N'hésitez pas à proposer des thèmes ! :)


Elle n'allait pas se le cacher, c'était vraiment très beau, Octavia avait fait du très bon travail.

Beaucoup de monde était présent, des amis d'Octavia, ceux de Lincoln, tous bien habillés, les femmes en blancs, excepté demoiselles d'honneurs habillées en rose pâle, et les hommes dans leur plus beau costume cravate. Tout le monde avait fait un effort vestimentaire, puisque, comme Clarke l'avait bien deviné, le couple d'Octavia et Lincoln était très apprécié. Elle et sa joie débordante, et lui et son calme similaire à celui d'un nourisson, les deux se complétaient bien, et Clarke était sincèrement heureuse pour eux.

Le mariage avait déjà eu lieu, à présent, elle se trouvait autour d'une des multiples tables de repas habillé d'une belle nappe blanche, et observait les gens, quoique ses yeux déviaient souvent sur le bouquet de fleurs joliment déposé sur la table.

Clarke tourna la tête vers son amie, et sourit en la voyant si heureuse, tournant la tête, tandis vers son nouveau mari, tandis vers son alliance.

Clarke se leva, et alla auprès des nouveaux mariés.

« Clarke ! S'écria Octavia en la voyant. Ca me fait énormément plaisir de te voir ! » Octavia sauta dans ses bras, son bouquet toujours dans les mains. « Je ne savais pas si tu allais pouvoir te libérer ! » Clarke sourit.

« C'est ton mariage O. jamais je n'aurai raté ça ! » Clarke se tourna vers son époux. « Salut Lincoln ! Alors, heureux ? » L'homme à la peau matte sourit.

Clarke avait tout d'abord rencontré Lincoln, lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie de l'armée, et ils avaient vite sympathisé. De nature calmes tout deux, leur relation n'avait jamais été compliqué, et même s'il était un très bel homme, la blonde n'avait jamais craqué pour lui. Puis, de retour au pays, il avait rencontré Octavia et avait quitté l'armée. Clarke avait mis du temps avant de faire de même, mais avait franchie le cap. Pour fêter son retour, son ami lui avait organisé une soirée entre eux deux, ainsi que sa nouvelle compagne, Octavia. Lincoln était devenu presque un frère pour elle, et rencontrer sa future épouse l'avait rendue folle de joie, d'autant plus que Octavia était loin d'être la pire des personnes. Elles s'étaient vite entendues, et cela ravissait Lincoln.

« Ca va toujours Clarke, et toi ? Tu n'es pas venue avec Lexa ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en la cherchant du regard. Clarke lui fit un de ses nombreux sourires en coin dont seule elle avait le secret, mais qui, depuis quelques mois déjà, lui faisait penser à ceux que faisait ceux du frère de sa nouvelle épouse.

« Arrête, tu sais bien que tu es juste tomber au mauvais moment ! » La blonde rit avant de reprendre : « C'était juste une aventure comme ça, elle n'était pas juste encore réveillé quand tu es arrivé ! Quelle idée d'arriver à six heures le matin en même temps ! »

« Quelle idée de ramener des gens chez toi alors que tu sais très bien que je viens te chercher tout les jeudi matin pour aller courir ! » Octavia, qui était restée étonnement très calme jusque là, prit la parole : « Je ne vous comprendrais jamais tout les deux à vouloir vous lever pour courir le matin ! ». La blonde sourit « Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas besoin de courir pour rester aussi fine ! »

Avant qu'Octavia ne reprenne la parole pour vanter les mérite de son si fameux corps si svelte comme elle le disait elle-même, un homme se planta derrière elle, et l'enlaça en lui faisant un énorme bisous sur la joue.

« Bell ! » s'écria Octavia en se tournant vers ce que Clarke supposait être son frère. Clarke n'avait jamais eu le temps de le rencontrer, entre son travail de journaliste qui lui prenait du temps, et le fait que, de ce qu'elle avait compris, lui travaillait dans la police à des heures pas possibles.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé Bell ! Je viens de me marier ! »

« Tu es mon bébé O. et tu le seras toujours ! »

Octavia éclata de rire avant d'enlacer son frère. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence de Clarke, et elle fut certaine de le voir un peu rougir.

« Tu dois être Clarke ? » devant le sourcil interrogateur de la blonde, il commença à s'expliquer. « Lincoln et O. ne parlent que de toi, j'ai même cru pendant un moment que c'était un mariage à trois. » Cette fois-ci ce fut à elle de rougir. « En effet, je suis Clarke, tu dois être Bellamy ? » Le jeune homme acquiesa et s'écarta un peu de sa sœur qui était toujours calée dans ses bras. « Allez O. retournes voir ton mari, maintenant que je ne suis plus le premier homme de ta vie ne fait plus semblant de m'aimer ! » Sa petite sœur rit avant d'embrasser la joue de son frère, et de se faire aborder par d'autres de ses invités. Clarke profita de ce moment entre la fin de cérémonie et le début du repas pour se glisser hors de cette foule, et d'aller rejoindre l'herbe du grand jardin dans lequel se déroulait tout le repas.

En ce mois de juillet, le soleil tapait fort, mais un petit vent frais permettait de ne pas mourir de chaud, alors que les jours précédent, cela avait été l'enfer sur terre pour survivre. Octavia avait bien choisit son jour pour organiser le mariage.

Clarke eut un petit sourire, et enleva ses chaussures lorsqu'elle vit les enfants jouer nues pieds au football. Elle les posa et s'imisca dans le jeu, se battant avec les plus petits contre les plus grands. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Bellamy se retrouva lui aussi à jouer au foot, nu pied à son tour, en jouant avec les plus grands. Bientôt, ce fut presque un tête à tête. Clarke avait la balle, et voulait la passer à une petite fille de sept ans nommée Raven, sauf que Bellamy l'empêchait de faire la moindre passe. Elle courut alors avec le ballon et, rentra dans le jeune homme, le surprennant, et permettant à Raven de récupérer la balle. Bellamy et Clarke quant à eux tombèrent à la renverse en éclatant de rire.

« Et bien princesse, si je t'avais sû si bourrin je ne t'aurai jamais surnommé comme ça ! » Clarke haussa un sourcil, presque à quatre pattes sur lui, et le regarda. « Depuis quand m'appelles tu comme ça ? » Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Depuis toujours je crois ? » La blonde eut un petit sourire et se releva d'un coup.

Elle observa quelques instants le jeune homme encore à terre. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le détailler, et le trouva très craquant, avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux noirs, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était ses tâches de rousseurs, ressemblant à celles de sa sœur. Elle eut un petit sourire en constatant qu'être canon dans la famille Blake devait être parfaitement normal pour eux.

Bellamy finit cependant par se relever, et tout deux, se rendant compte qu'ils gênaient le jeu, s'écartère, et rejoignirent le reste de la prairie appartenant à la villa de sa mère à elle (elle avait proposé à Lincoln de faire la mariage ici), rempli de fleurs, rendant l'endroit plus féérique qu'il ne l'était.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher d'observer la blonde qui marchait devant lui, l'air heureuse et libre, dans sa petite robe blanche, rendue presque transparente à contre jour, Bellamy pouvait donc deviner ses courbes généreuses. Sa petite couronne de fleur rappelant l'été glissait doucement de ses cheveux, et il ne put s'empêcher de la remettre à sa place. Clarke se retourna alors, l'air interrogative, et il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il la trouvait superbe, surtout dans ce petit champ de fleurs, qui la rendait similaire à une déesse.

« Alors Bellamy ! Parles moi un peu de toi, bien que je pense connaître toute ta vie grâce à ta sœur. » Bellamy sourit, cela était bien du style de sa sœur de raconter la vie de tout le monde, et à ce propos, elle avait fait de même avec Clarke auprès de lui.

« Alors je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à dire sur moi ? »

« Surprends moi. » lui dit-elle simplement, un petit sourire en coin se formant sur son visage. « Dis moi la première chose qui te passe par la tête ? » Surpris, il la regarda, avant de l'imiter dans son sourire. « Très bien. De la vision que j'ai de toi, j'ai très envie de te prendre en photo. Tu m'apparais comme étant une déesse. Et saches que j'ai rarement envie de prendre les gens en photo. » Ce fut au tour de la blonde de ne piper mot. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, son visage indéchiffrable, avant de déclarer « J'avais oublié que tu étais photographe. » Elle sourit légèrement. « Tu n'es pas photographe de guerre normalement ? » Il hocha la tête. Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle lui dit, dans un calme qui lui fit penser à celui qu'affichait Lincoln habituellement « Prends moi en photo si tu veux. » Elle lui sourit légèrement, les joues rosies. Surpris, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et courut jusqu'à la réception, sourire aux lèvres. Surprise, Octavia l'interpella. « Peux pas ! » Cria-t-il. « Je dois prendre une photo de Clarke ! » Et il repartit aussi vite, appareil en main.

Au début surprise, un léger sourire que Lincoln ne lui connaissait pas se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête vers lui. « Je savais qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. » Si Lincoln ne comprit pas ce qu'elle vous dire, il ne dit rien, et l'enlaça tendrement, heureux de l'avoir épousé.

Bellamy revint rouge auprès de Clarke, et celle-ci rit sans gêne en constatant la rougeur de ses joues. Il rougit d'autant plus, faisant redoubler l'intensité du rire de la blonde.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle lui demanda alors ce qu'elle était censée faire. « Soit toi même. » répondit-il simplement. Il attendit alors le moment propice pour prendre _la_ photo. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendrait. Il garda son appareil autour du coup, et rejoingit Clarke qui lui tournait le dos, regardant l'horizon. Il allait passer sa main dans la sienne, lorsqu'ils sursautèrent tout les deux, entendant la musique commencer à jouer. Clarke se tourna gravement vers Bellamy, et murmura « La première danse ! ». Ouvrant grand les yeux, il attrapa la main de la blonde, et tout deux coururent vers la réception, ne voulant pas manquer leur danse de mariés. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, et même si Bellamy n'était pas le photographe de la journée, il ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment à sa façon. Les autres couples commencèrent alors à se glisser près des mariés pour danser à leur tour.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Bellamy ne put retenir un sourire en constatant que Clarke et lui étaient côte à côte. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Octavia voulait le caser avec Clarke, mais la subtilité n'était visiblement pas son fort. Ils passèrent un moment à parler, donnant plus de détails de leurs vies qu'Octavia ne leur en avait dit, permettant ainsi d'éviter l'ennuie mutuel. Puis vint la nuit, alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminés le repas du midi, ne surprenant en aucun cas ni Clarke ni Bellamy. Ils savaient tout deux qu'Octavia voulait faire durer la fête le plus possible.

Finalement, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé ses chaussures dans l'herbe près du terrain de jeu improvisé des enfants, de même que Bellamy. Ils se levèrent alors, et quittèrent la nuit pour rejoindre leur paire. Après dix minutes recherche intensive, Clarke trouva la sienne, puis il fallut encore quelques unes avant que Bellamy ne trouve les siennes.

Regardant la réception, et repensant à l'ennui qu'ils vivraient de nouveau, Clarke proposa de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, et Bellamy finit par se redresser. Il se pencha doucement sur Clarke qui le regarda. Doucement, comme pour demander son avis, il s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il crevait d'envie d'embrasser depuis un moment, il caressa doucement sa joue, et finalement, le baiser arriva. Doux et passionné, ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle.

Finalement, Octavia arriva en courant dans sa robe de mariée, et s'extasia en les voyant dans cette position. Puis finalement, quand Lincoln arriva à son tour, plus calme, un léger sourire au visage, elle se calma. « On s'en va. » dit-il simplement. Clarke se releva soudainement et vint enlacer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. « Faites bon voyage ! » Elle glissa dans les bras d'Octavia, que Bellamy avait eu le temps d'enlacer. « Et vous faites plein de bébés ! » Surprise, Clarke fit les yeux ronds, avant de poursuivre Octavia en courant, en lui criant toutes les injures possibles. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons les regardèrent, un petit sourire au visage. « Prends soin de ma petite sœur Bell. » Celui-ci le regarda surprit, et sourit légèrement. « Et toi de la mienne Lincoln. »


End file.
